JOURNEY TOWARDS LOVE
by Babykins818
Summary: A SIMPLE LOVE STORY. THIS ONE IS FORE MY CUTE BABY. PLS HAVE A LOOK...


Friends am here with a new story. This one is for my baby. Hope you all will like this.

 **Note: the language referred here as tribal language is actually my native language. I used this here as I don't know any such languages. Meaning of each sentence will be given in curly brackets {}.**

 _ **JOURNEY TOWARDS LOVE**_

CHAPTER 1

Group of students from different colleges can be seen in a large ground. They are gathered there for a camp. All were very excited about the trip.

Instructor: Students, am Prakash. I will lead you in this camp. So, are you all ready for the camp?

All: yes sir…!

Prakash: students, we are going to the famous ***** forest area. This place is famous for its tribal community. Take this as great opportunity to know about their life. All of you get in to the bus. It's time to move to our destination.

All of them got seated in bus. The back seats of one of the buses were occupied by a group of girls. One of them was engrossed in watching something in her lappy. Just then another girl called her.

Warda: yaar Shefali,tum kya dekh rahe hai?

Shefu: Tu idhar aa aur dekh. Ye uss tribal community ka pictures hai. I think this trip will help in our project.

Anu: WO sab chhod aur sing a song for us.

Shefu: mm sorry guys…. am not in a mood to sing.

Warda & Anu: please naaa….. Please….

Shefu: ok… ok…

Nisha: ye lo tumhara guitar.

She played the guitar and started to sing.

 _ **(song teri galliyan from ek villain)**_

 _Haa… ha…. hmm_

 _O yahin doobe din mere_

 _Yahin hote hain savere_

 _Yahin marna aur jeena_

 _Yain mandir aur madeena_

 _Teri galiyan…galliyan teri galliyan_

 _Mujhko bhavein galliyan_

 _Teri galliyan_

 _Teri galiyan…galliyan teri galliyan_

 _Yuhin tadpavein galliyan_

 _Teri galliyan_

 _Hmm…hmm…_

 _Tu meri neendo me sota hai_

 _Tu meri ashqo mein rota hai_

 _Sargoshi si hi khayalon mein_

 _Tu na ho, phir bhi tu hota hai_

 _Hai sila…tu mere… dard ka_

 _Meri dil ki duaayein hain…_

 _Teri galiyan…galliyan Teri, galliyan_

 _Mujhko bhaavein galiyan Teri galliyan_

 _Teri galiyan…galliyan teri galliyan_

 _Yuhin tadpaavein, galliyan teri galliyan…_

The song ended with loud clapping. After some time they all reached the place enjoying the whole journey.

Prakash went to the head of that community.

Prakash: namaskaaram { hello}

Head: namaskaaram. Ara ningal? {who are you?}

Prakash: njangal ee kadu kanaan vannathanu. Koodathe ningalude jeevitha reethikale kurichariyaanum agrahamundu. {we came here to visit this forest area. Moreover we want to know about your life style}

Head: Manu…. (he called someone) nee ivarku aavasyamullathellam cheythu kodukkanam { you should look after all their needs}

The team went with Manu and they all were really enjoying the trip. Shefali was busy in clicking photos and she walk forward without looking others. She walked deep in to the forest. She didn't notice that she had separated from the team. Suddenly she heard the voice of water fall and she walked to wards it.

On the other side, a young guy, from the same team, also was walking towards the waterfall. They both didn't noticed each other and was collided each other.

He held her from waist before falling down. Her eyes were tightly closed. She slowly opened her eyes. They both were lost in each other's eyes for a few minutes. She was the first to come out of the eye-lock. She was damn angry on him.

Shefu: tum andhe ho kya?

Guy: sorry, I haven't noticed you.

But Shefu didn't stop. She continued to scold him. Now the guy also got angry.

Guy: Oye ladki, it just happened mistakenly. Tum kyu angry bird ki tarha gussa kar rahe ho?

Shefu: you….!

Guy: Dushyant…

Shefu: huhh….. am going…!

Dushu: haa jaao meine kab roka hai.

She angrily walked back. He also returned to team. But when they reached there, they were shocked. Everyone had already left the place.

Shefu: oh god…! (she turned to dushu) ye sab tumhari wajah se hua.

Dushu: arrey, meine kya kiya?

Shefu: ab hum kya karenge?

Dushu: mujhe kya pata?

Shefu: go and ask someone.

Dushu: sorry, but I don't take orders.

Shefu: (irritatingly) pleaaase… go and ask someone.

Dushu: it sounds better.

Dushu went in search of any help. After some time he returned back with a disappointed face.

Shefu: kya hua?

Dushu: mm… wo…

Shefu: are you telling or not? (suddenly something clicked in her mind) oho… samajh gaya. You don't know their language, right?

Dushu: thik hai, main nahi janta. (teasinhly)Lekin kya tum jante ho?

Shefu: haa

Dushu: kya?

Shefu: yea I know their language. My project is about them.

Dushu: then go and ask them.

Shefu: (smirk)kya…? meine suna nahi

Dushu: ok..ok.. please aap unhe puchh sakte hain?

Shefu: (dramatically) mm… ok.. don't worry I will ask them?

They both went to a person who was standing nearby.

Shefu: ningal njangalku orupakaaram cheyyumo? {can you help us?}

Person: entha vendathu? {what do you want?}

Shefu: njangalde koode vannavarellam poyi. Njangalku naattil thirichethanamaayirunnu. {we missed from our team. We have to reach our place}

Person: adutha aazhcha ivdennu oru koottam aalukal nagarathile chandayil pokum. Appol ningalku pokam. Athu vare ningalku thamasikkanulla sawkaryam njan undakkitharaam. {a group of people will be going from here to the market in town. You can go with them. I will make necessary arrangements to stay here till}

Shefu: shari {ok}

Dushu, who was still impatiently waiting, bombarded her with question.

Dushu: what did they said?

Shefu: the only vehicle from here will go only on next week. We have to stay here till then?

Dushu: what?

Shefu: we have no other way. Come let's go with him. He will arrange a place for us.

Shefu: (pov) god… why have you done this to me? How will I bear him for one week.

Dushu: (pov) one week with this angry bird… it will be better if I am not turned to be a mad.

Thinking this they went along with that person unknown about what is going to happen in their future.

 _ **~~ end of the chapter~~**_

 _ **Crystie: hope my baby will like this.**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes.**_

 _ **Friends please read and review.**_

 _ **My other stories will be updated today itself or tomorrow.**_


End file.
